Chá de Bebê
by Uchiha Yuuki
Summary: Dizer que crianças vivem em um mundo de fantasias e que falam muita besteira, não é difícil. Porém,se essa criança for Hyuuga Neji,haverá uma exceção à regra. . . Chibi fic


**Chá de bebê**

Quando faltava um mês exato para o nascimento de Konohamaru, futuro neto de Sarutobi, as crianças de Konoha resolveram organizar algo que trouxesse alegria à futura mamãe e aliviasse as tensões do homem que muito lutou por aquela vila. Contudo, muitos não sabiam como reagir a tudo isso. Afinal de contas, os futuros ninjas tinham apenas sete anos de idade.

- Gai sensei! – chamou uma encantadora garotinha de coques – Gai sensei! Abaixe-se, onegai!

- Sim, florzinha! – o professor não economizava cuidados à única jovenzinha do time, pois, apesar de ser uma lutadora de futuro promissor, jamais deixaria que a menina perdesse sua delicadeza feminina.

- O senhor vai nos ajudar com o chá de bebê do bebê Konohamaru, não vai?

-Olhe, Tenten chan, não sei muito bem como se organizam esses eventos, apesar de serem um primor para a primavera da juventude. Mas não se preocupe!!! Anko não hesitará em ajudá-los!

- Gai sensei! – agora, fora Rock Lee quem se pronunciara – Então, por que você não ajuda sua namorada? Não seria bom para que vocês ficassem mais tempo juntos? Se o senhor não fizer isso poderá ficar solteiro para sempre, não é mesmo?

-...- Esse foi o pequeno gênio Hyuuga.

- É verdade, Lee! – exaltou a menina – Seria tão romântico ver os dois caminhando de mãos dadas pela praça!!!

- Não, crianças! – e logo o rosto de Maito Gai adquiria uma instigante vermelhidão – Somos apenas bons amigos! Hehehe...Nossa primavera da juventude é ensinar a arte ninja para vocês!

- Quem são apenas bons amigos, Maito Gai?

Apesar das crianças terem notado a aproximação de Anko, com um ato que refletia a imagem dos anjos que preenchem os céus, não avisaram seu sensei. Inclusive, o inexpressível Hyuuga.

- Er...Anko...Digo, os professores de Konoha! – e coçava desconcertadamente a cabeça.

-Sei. Era sobre isso mesmo, crianças? – perguntou Anko marotamente

- Na verdade, era se você poderia ajudar nosso sensei com os preparativos para o chá de bebê! – respondeu uma Tenten muito sonhadora

- Por que? Ele não sabe como se prepara um chá de bebê?

- Acho que sabe, Anko sama – respondeu Lee – mas seria bom que um fizesse companhia ao outro!

Inevitavelmente, não apenas Maito Gai, mas Anko, também, envergonhara-se com o comentário do jovem.

- Gai sensei! Quando poderemos começar o treino? – perguntava um chibi Neji muito emburrado.

- Neji! Deixa de ser insensível! – reprimiu Tenten

- Eu não sou insensível! O problema é que esses dois velhos já passaram da idade de casar, desse mato não ta saindo cachorro e, ainda por cima, estão atrapalhando nosso treino!

- O.O – isso foi uma reação conjunta

- Vem, Tenten! – e Neji pegou na mão da jovem – Vamos treinar.

E os jovens se enveredaram para longe do trio atordoado com o que acabara de acontecer.

- Gai sensei? – chamou Lee – E daquele mato? Sai cachorro?

- Provavelmente, meu jovem pupilo.

- Anda Gai, Lee, vamos terminar os preparativos para o chá de bebê. – e Anko pôs- se a caminhar à frente dos dois.

- Hai!

E, inconscientemente, Lee segurou a mão de seu sensei enquanto corria ao encontro de Anko.

- Mas o que...- Anko começou, mas logo desistiu de prosseguir. De um lado, Lee segurava a mão de Gai, do outro, ele segurava sua mão.

.

.

.

**Enquanto isso, no mato com cachorro...**

**.**

**.**

Agora, Tenten e Neji encontravam-se sentados e balançando seus pés à margem do rio após praticarem os jutsus que aprenderam na academia.

- Neji, você já participou de algum chá de bebê?

- Já! – respondeu triunfante – Foi muito legal, você deveria de ter visto!

- E como foi ?

- Não lembro muito bem. Eu estava dentro da barriga da minha mãe.

- Neji...¬¬

- O que?

- Você tava dentro da barriga da sua mãe!

- E ?

- E daí que você não estava do lado de fora - ù.ú

- Mas foi legal e isso é o que importa e...É a melhor lembrança que carrego da minha mãe, a foto do meu chá de bebê.

- Ah...- Tenten era nova, mas sabia o quanto isso era importante para Neji. Ele vivia sob a guarda de seu tio, então, crer que esteve ao lado de sua mãe nos melhores momento fora seu fio de sustentação – Então deve ter sido muito legal, mesmo! – e sorriu.

- Já sei!

- O que, Neji?

- Tenten, você promete que vai ao nosso chá de bebê?

- Nosso quem, Neji?

- Ué! Um dia vamos crescer e vamos treinar muito, daí, vamos fazer muitas missões e treinar mais e virar ANBUS e, quando nos casarmos, também vamos precisar de um chá de bebê, oras!

- É verdade...Mas como vamos fazer um chá de bebê, Neji?

- Não sei, mas tenho uma idéia! Vamos deixar que Gai sensei e Anko cuidem disso! Enquanto eles cuidam disso, agente aproveita e sai pra treinar o bebê que vai nascer! O que acha?

- Boa idéia!

- Hey, Tenten! Que horas vai ser o chá de bebê?

- Hã? – até que se situasse Tenten procurou por seu relógio – Por Kami Sama! Já vai começar! Anda, Neji! – foi correndo até o menino e o puxou pela mão para que corressem juntos e não chegassem atrasados ao chá de bebê.

.

.

.

**Dezenove anos depois**

**.**

**.**

Uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos estava a admirar seu dorminhoco recém-nascido. Em seguida, sentiu-se ser abraçada por aquele que fora responsável por tal obra.

- Você está excepcionalmente linda hoje, Tenten – e beijou-lhe a nuca

- A- Arigatou, Neji – e inspirou o perfume de almíscar que Neji insistia em usar. Apenas com o intento de lhe embriagar.

- Você lembra ? Você lembra do que te disse naquele dia? No dia em que planejei nosso chá de bebê?

- Uhum...

- Eu cumpri, não foi?

- Você era e ainda é um maluco, sabia?

- Então, porque será que não desistiu desse maluco?

- O que você esperava? Você me prometeu casamento e chá de bebê!

- Sabe...Te amo, mamãe – e beijou-lhe a fronte

- Também te amo, Sr. Papai.

* * *

_Oe, oe chuchus! Como vão? _

_Bom, aí está uma fic diferente daquilo que, até o momento, venho escrevendo. Espero que a apreciem assim como eu apreciei __escrevê-la._

_Prisma, espero que goste! Fiquei muito feliz por saber da sua vontade de ler uma fic chibi do casal NejiTenten escrita por mim! É pra você!_

_Agora, lhes proponho algo que não machuca e não mata...Reviews?! _

_Bjos,_

_U. Yuuki_

**Nota:**_ Fic Férias - Nº 1_


End file.
